Yorchu Kamizuru
|nature type=Earth Release |unique traits=Skilled chakra sensor, |academy age=9 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Iwagakure |teams=ANBU |clan=Kamizuru |relationship=First Tsuchikage~Great Grandfather |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Yorchu Kamizuru is a member of the Kamizuru Clan a group of bee users from Iwagakure. The Kamizuru, while disgraced still remain a powerful clan of Iwagakure, loyal to the nation and it's values. Yorchu is the only living member of the Kamizuru clan capable of controlling the Suzumebachi. Personality Yorchu is an assassin, but that doesn't mean she's buried her emotions. In truth, she is very emotional, but not in a prissy girly emotion way. She is very much a tomboy, seeking some kind of satisfaction from life. She enjoys action and change, barely able to keep herself from boredom most of the time. This dangerous streak of action craving makes her particularly crafty. Constantly looking for a thrill she will recklessly allow her insects to die, often causing damage to her surroundings in the process. In a conversation it isn't rare that Yorchu will be sarcastic or even a bit judgmental. She often taunts the talents of other Iwagakure shinobi, being critical of their skills and habits. While she may sound a little crude, she means only respect when she gives demeaning remarks. As any member of the Kamizuru though, Yorchu has a hatred that boils deep inside her chest. She, like all Kamizuru, despises the Aburame Clan who had ruined the once proud reputation of the Kamizuru. Her hatred of the Aburame is so intense that she has vowed to eliminate the Aburame clan, and any she meets. Abilities Yorchu is a capable shinobi of the Kamizuru clan who has served her clan well in the past. Relying primarily on her Suzumebachi, Yorchu also boasts a considerable amount of physical agility, a result of her hard training. In close range combat, Yorchu is known to rely on basic taijutsu, keeping her enemy at bay long enough for her bees to swarm the target. Yorchu wields a kusarigama to keep her foes at a range. Furthermore, as a member of the Kamizuru, Yorchu learned the Flight Technique once used by the First Tsuchikage. Kamizuru Clan Hiden Techniques Yorchu is skilled with the usage of her insects, which she relies almost religiously on. As a master of the Kamizuru clan jutsu, Yorchu is capable of swarming a target using her insects and holding them in place using the Bee Honey Technique. Once enemies are paralyzed, Yorchu can destroy her enemies using the Bee Bomb Technique. Yorchu also possesses a unique Bee Pheromone Technique which she claims is capable of guaranteeing a 100% victory against the Aburame. Further augmenting her power, Yorchu discovered the forbidden jutsu of the First Tsuchikage greatly increasing her potential with insect jutsu. She can even control others by using her bees as a connecting point between her and her enemy. ''' Stats''' Trivia * According to the Official Databook: **Yorchu's hobbies are the following: Taking care of her bees, honey collecting, and writing. **Yorchu wishes to have a fight with the **Yorchu's favorite food is honey. Her least favorite is worms. **Yorchu has completed 281 official missions in total: 42 D-Rank, 135 C-Rank, 59 B-Rank, 43 A-Rank, 2 S-Rank. **Yorchu's favorite word is "Larvae". Quotes (About the ) "The Kamizuru come from the greatest Tsuchikage to ever live. It is the honor of our clan to carry on his power and guide the world into a new age. Fear the First Tsuchikage! Fear the Kamizuru! (To an Aburame enemy) "Your clan stripped mine of its pride. Now, I shall strip your clan of its lives!" (To Shidakō Aburame) "I am angry because I am facing the Aburame who made my clan outcasts! For years we suffered insult at the hands of the shinobi that once worshipped us! The forgot of the duty the First Tsuchikage did for them! They forgot who the strongest clan really was! It was because of you Aburame that we suffered! Now stop acting so calm and accept suffering!" Category:Female Category:ANBU Category:Iwagakure